


Electric Six

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Modern AU, Other, Rhys is a bartender/owns a bar, hands focus, poor zer0's hurt little fingers :(, so many health code violations hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: This was a (somewhat) commission/request for some zerhys with Zer0 missing his pinkies :)Rhys owns a gay bar that gets crashed by a thirsty bachelorette party. Zer0 helps him make drinks and cuts fruit a little too fast.





	Electric Six

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, I tried my best! I looked for your kofi username in tumblr/twitter (couldn’t find anything) and the prompt was a little confusing to me but i hope this does the thing! :D Thanks babe! WOO!! Bartender AU!

“Sorry, about that rush,” Rhys said as he carefully applied ointment and bandages to Zer0’s middle and pointer fingers. “That bachelorette party wouldn’t quit it with the limes, and the other bartender called out sick, and I could only cut so much this morning, and--”

“It is okay, Rhys,” Zer0 repeated for the third time as they spread their fingers for Rhys to secure the bandages, giving the bartender a pointed look, “You know I have had far worse. Like that paper cut.”

Rhys smirked at the gentle teasing, but rubbed his fingers over Zer0’s own in acknowledgement; the part of their missing pinky was quite a story of ‘worse’, to be sure. Zer0 had a pretty positive attitude about it, considering the story of bodily contrition that accompanied that missing digit. Just because they were a badass-- and that the small knicks from cutting limes too fast wasn’t exactly_ life-threatening_\- didn’t mean Rhys worried any less. 

Besides, he’d nicked himself enough in the busy rush of bar life that he knew well the sting of fruit juices in even the most minor of scratches. Joke as they may, Zer0 was right about likening it to a paper cut.

“Lime juice _hurts,_ okay? You’re not immune to it, no matter what you say, so let me fuss over you,” he said stubbornly as Zer0 only chuckled.

The bar had_ not_ been ready for the unscheduled bachelorette party of twelve that had descended into the corner booths. They were wearing plastic crowns and sashes, demanding tequila, salt, and a shitton of limes. Had Zer0 not stepped in when they had, Rhys wasn’t sure he could’ve kept up with the drink orders from the thirsty party.

Rhys had been busy pouring cheap well tequila while doing his best to engage the group in the hopes of bigger tips, the few paltry limes he’d prepared that morning quickly annihilated for the first round of shots. Margaritas, kamikazes, and mojitos were _of course_ on the roster for the bridal party, and Rhys grimaced as he had to explain to whining bridesmaids that they were already out of limes, but he could get them all something else to nurse while he cut more fruit?

Zer0 had been a freaking _godsend_ at that moment. They’d hopped up from their regular spot at the bar to help, knowing where Rhys kept the supplies and backup fruit, and began cutting with the focus of a skilled assassin. By the time Rhys had jaunted back behind the well, Zer0 had already cut a pile of wedges and was working on lime-wheels. Rhys would’ve kissed them if he didn’t have so many drinks to make, and by the time he’d delivered the second round, the empties were pushed on him with requests for more.

Bachelorette parties weren’t the norm at _Electric Six,_ but they sadly weren’t as rare as Rhys would have preferred. While they were good money, they scared off his regulars, and ordered time-consuming cocktails that spread him too thin. Had he not been the first stop on a night of bar-hopping, and he might’ve been able to turn them away for already being intoxicated, but his bar was just the first of many for the rowdy group, _they freely informed,_ and by the time their hefty tab was closed, Rhys had turned to Zer0 to thank them, and noticed their fingers.

“I would’ve stopped to wrap these up, you know,” Rhys said as Zer0’s hand closed over his own. “Your hands are more important than some hen party. They could’ve waited.”

“I know that you would,” Zer0 said fondly, watching the way Rhys’ fingers moved gently over their own. “But I like to watch you work. You’re good with your hands, Rhys.” 

The look Zer0 gave made Rhys flush, and he laughed, charmed as Zer0 brought the back of Rhys’ own palm to their lips to press a kiss there. He felt his cheeks redden, even as Zer0 smiled indulgently.

“Don’t tease me. I like the chance to take care of _you_ sometimes, okay? You’re always there for me,” Rhys said with a smile. “Even if it’s just stupid lime stings,” Rhys added as he couldn’t help the smirk he was giving back. 

“I like teasing you. But… alright, the juice did sting,” Zer0 admitted defeat with an air of confidence. “Please, take care of me.”

Rhys couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped his lips. “Y’know, I could close up early tonight,” Rhys proposed, thumb gently brushing over Zer0’s knuckles, “Take care of you _properly_,” Rhys purred. 

His regulars had already been scared off by that bachelorette party, and it was a Sunday night besides. No one else would be coming in tonight, and that was as good a reason as any to head back to Zer0’s apartment. He dropped the playful tone a moment, looking up in thought. “I _am _sorry you nicked yourself, though.”

Zer0 properly entwined their fingers with Rhys’ own. “You don’t have to be,” they teased again, “I’m enjoying this treatment... _Way_ more than you know.”

Rhys couldn’t help the pleased snickers that went through him, and he brought their entwined fingers to his lips to kiss Zer0’s own knuckles. 

They closed things up quickly, and left for home with smiles, hand in bandaged hand.

**Author's Note:**

> We'll just ignore that the majority of this fic is FULL of health code violations left and right AHAHAH WOO FICTION
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
